User blog:BigRedMonster86/Will DeeDee ever be confirmed to appear on the Powerpuff Girls, even though Dexter's Lab will not reboot?!?
, Bubbles, and Buttercup from Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up!, the only verification of this crossover's official confirmation.]] Hey guys, I want to bring up that I had bad memory that since my infantry, I originally thought Dexter's Lab was a mini-segment in The Powerpuff Girls. The two shows were from the same producers and creators who shared their time working on both of these projects. But later these years, I was shocked to find out that Dexter's Lab was a seperate TV show NOT associated with The Powerpuff Girls. And I'm so shocked that, despite "Dyno-Might" being a crossover of Dexter's Lab with Dynomutt Dog Wonder, Dexter's Lab actually never had a crossover with another original Cartoon Network series. However, at the time of the TTG v PPG ''crossover episode, I used one ''Dexter's Lab character DeeDee to submit as a Powerpuff Girls character to Cartoon Network to appear in an unconfirmed Powerpuff Girls crossover, but they scrapped the character because they had a policy that didn't accept any unsolicited submissions of cartoon ideas, or specifically unofficial crossovers. Despite four official crossover episodes "The Grim Adventures of the KND," "Say Uncle," "Pizza Eve," and "The Teen Titans GO! and Powerpuff Girls Completely Organic Crossover Episode," Cartoon Network has left many crossover ideas disabled, which can mean a number of things; either these characters are simply unable to crossover at this time in favor of a smaller fandom, or there are certain legal issues keeping the majority of Cartoon Network characters self-contained from televised appearances in crossovers (other than in video games or comic strips). The crossover idea that I came up with for Cartoon Network would pair DeeDee with the Powerpuff Girls as an extra Powerpuff girl to the group. I changed DeeDee's character concept in that crossover. On the other hand, I can't find any info on why the crossover idea that Cartoon Network would confirm was unfinished or scrapped, but there had been much crossover fanart I posted in deviantART which consist of failed crossover ideas as I kept toying around with the idea to make a better crossover, since the earlier versions were not good enough. Unfortunately, Cartoon Network still denied to accommodate production on my crossover. I'm also very surprised that they didn't interview any producers of The Powerpuff Girls and Dexter's Lab or behind-the-scenes workers for what happened to it. Nobody ever asked Cartoon Network about it, so it remains a mystery. And the only legally confirmed crossover appearance of DeeDee with the Powerpuff Girls was during Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up!-- which is an IDW Publishing-distributed comic strip, not a televised episode. On the other hand, DeeDee has still not appeared in any actual Powerpuff Girls episodes, not even the new episodes that are currently in production, and I can't find information about it. Can anyone help me figure out why Cartoon Network refused the crossover idea? Category:Blog posts